


and in your heat I feel how cold it can get

by MaryNevskaya



Series: draw me close [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: — Я ведь спас тебе жизнь, — его голос едва был громче шёпота, но раздражённый взгляд Лена говорил Барри о том, что он прекрасно его слышал. Он попытался ухмыльнуться, но умудрился лишь изогнуть губы. — Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, — разделить со мной тепло своего тела.





	and in your heat I feel how cold it can get

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and in your heat I feel how cold it can get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339640) by [QLaLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLaLa/pseuds/QLaLa). 



Проснувшемуся Барри, усталому и подмерзшему, потребовалось время, чтобы узнать место, где он находился. Расплывавшийся Кортекс выглядел зловеще в темноте: он скудно освещался незнакомым голубым сиянием. Мурашки пробежали по телу Барри, и он попытался откопать в закоулках разума воспоминание, почему он оказался в STAR Labs ночью (и почему же было _так холодно_ ), когда его взгляд остановился на источнике странного голубого света.

Это была вечно светившаяся сердцевина криопушки, покоившейся на коленях человека, спавшего в кресле в нескольких шагах от Барри. Одна из рук Лена, затянутая в перчатку, все еще была обернута вокруг ручки криопушки, но его голова была откинута назад, к стене, а глаза были закрыты. В этот момент он выглядел куда моложе: тусклый голубой огонь смягчал острые черты его лица, роняя тени ресниц на щеки.

Барри некоторое время смотрел на медленные, размеренные движения грудной клетки, вздымавшейся в такт дыханию, и пытался вспомнить, почему Капитан Холод сидел сторожем у его постели.

Тогда его снова пробрало дрожью, и его глаза вновь устремились к пушке. Он помнил, что Циско говорил о ее тепловом следе, что-то о холодном излучении. Это хотя бы объясняло, почему, пока он спал, температура в комнате заметно упала.

И при этом он умудрился за ночь спихнуть одеяло вниз, к ногам. Если ночь, конечно, была правильным определением времени суток; он не был уверен на этот счет. В этой части лаборатории определить было невозможно, а его воспоминания, ведущие к этому моменту, все еще оставались нечеткими. Больничная кровать была не слишком уж тревожным знаком, хоть и масса плохих воспоминаний шла бок о бок с этими безобидными белыми простынями и холодными металлическими прутьями. И все же Барри быстро осмотрел свое тело, отыскивая повреждения. И действительно, его грудь была стянута тугими повязками, оборачивавшимися вокруг одного плеча, — Барри узнал аккуратную работу рук Кейтлин. Больше всего остального он ощутил облегчение: что бы ни случилось, Кейтлин была в безопасности, была в порядке, раз смогла позаботиться о его сломанных ребрах.

Но на одну пугающую секунду Барри подумал, что не чувствует ног. Но другая волна дрожи напомнила ему о прохладе, царившей в комнате. Ее, он понял, и следовало винить в пониженной чувствительности.

Он вздохнул и попытался приподняться на одной руке, чтобы поправить одеяло, но болезненное смещение костей в его плече заставило его рухнуть обратно на простыни с резким вздохом. Он стиснул глаза от боли, пронзившей его, и услышал, что Лен шевельнулся в кресле рядом. С некоторым усилием Барри удалось открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть: Лен привстал в кресле, со взглядом, обостренным тревогой. На мгновение он застыл, наверняка размышляя, действительно ли Барри нужна была его помощь или он просто разговаривал во сне.

Замечая не свойственное тому беспокойство на лице, Барри попытался объяснить и про одеяло, и про криопушку, но дрожь снова заставила его содрогнуться. Он застонал от боли, пронзившей потревоженное плечо, и его оцепеневшие пальцы потянулись к бинтам, хватаясь за них.

— Холод-… — выдавил из себя Барри.

Лен полностью встал со стула. Он отложил пушку на тележку около кровати и принялся стягивать с рук перчатки.

— Я здесь, — произнес Лен, и Барри испустил смешок несмотря на боль в ребрах.

— Нет, — он выдохнул. — Холодно _мне_.

Лен остановился, будто бы он и не подумал даже, что Барри мог жаловаться на что-то столь незначительное. Легко ему говорить: он все еще был одет в парку. Взгляд Лена прошелся по его перевязанной груди, где кожа в приглушенном свете криопушки казалась нездорово бледной. Барри видел, что он заметил и одеяло, сбившееся вокруг лодыжек, а после оглядел остальную комнату, будто только что вспомнил, где они находились.

Интересненько. Барри не мог не подумать, какие же мысли в этот момент проносились в голове Лена, раз, едва проснувшись, он с такой готовностью принял тот факт, что Барри был с ним в одной комнате, без футболки, сонный и бормочущий его имя.

Барри почувствовал, как румянец пополз по его щекам — его мысли этим не ограничились. Вместе с тем тот самый взгляд Лена исчез, и Барри мог увидеть, как он снова возвращается к образу Холода: Лен распрямил плечи и лениво перенес вес на одну из ног, рассматривая его. Но после мгновения напряженной тишины он все-таки взял одеяло и натянул его поверх груди Барри.

Оно все еще хранило в себе холод комнаты, и Барри схватил Лена за запястье, как только тот начал отстраняться. К его удивлению, Лен поморщился от боли, и Барри сразу же вспомнил все, что произошло.

Это была банда банковских грабителей; людей, не мета, но неместных. Они стали головной болью и Негодяев, так что Барри обнаружил неожиданное подкрепление, когда он появился, чтобы спасти заложников. Детали расплывались: Тепловая Волна, потеряв пушку, врезал одному из грабителей; Золотой Глайдер сцепилась с водителем, готовившим машину к отступлению; Хартли несся к подвальному помещению, чтобы сотворить что-то с сигнализациями.

Но, между прочим, с предельной ясностью он мог вспомнить мгновение, когда они подумали, будто все грабители были схвачены. Лен стянул свой капюшон, ухмыляясь через всю комнату, и только открыл рот, чтобы бросить ему что-то, что должно было быть ужасным каламбуром, когда к его ногам подкатилась граната.

Времени думать не было; должно быть, один из грабителей бросил ее в драке, и если бы Барри был чуть дальше, жертв было бы не избежать. Но даже так он едва успел добраться вовремя, чтобы отбросить Лена назад со всей силой, что у него была, и принять взрыв на себя.

Он хотел бы, чтобы его воспоминания оборвались здесь, но они всплывали слишком легко: то, как шрапнель прорвала костюм, то, как его охватила невыносимая боль, — половина ребер треснула от мощи ударной волны.

— Эй, — резко бросил Лен, возвращая его в реальность. Барри даже не осознавал, что он стискивал запястье Лена так, что наверняка останутся синяки. Он заставил свои пальцы ослабить хватку, и Лен присел рядом с кроватью, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. — Теперь ты в безопасности. Все закончилось.

Вздох Барри вышел неровным, он попытался не поморщиться тянущей боли в боку.

— Все остальные? — он спросил.

— Живы, — Лен замолчал и посмотрел в сторону, стиснув челюсть. — Чего мы не могли сказать о тебе некоторое время.

Барри расслабился, опустившись на подушку со вздохом облегчения. Пока другие были в порядке, он мог выслушивать любые нотации, ожидавшие его утром.

Когда он схватил Лена, в его голове не было ни одной связной мысли — только острый страх того, что он будет вне поля его зрения. Но Барри понял, что он не может отпустить эту мысль — о том, что он не успеет. Кожа Лена в рукаве его парки была теплой, и Барри накрыл ее оцепеневшими пальцами и жалобно взглянул на Лена.

Во взгляде Лена, всего на мгновение, проскользнуло удивление, но он встряхнул головой.

— Поспи немного, — сказал он и собрался отступить на шаг дальше. Разум же Барри подбросил ему непрошеные воспоминания о гранате, подкатившейся к ботинкам Лена, и с новым приливом паники он крепче перехватил запястье Лена. Он стиснул зубы из-за боли, в ответ пронзившей плечо, но проглотить стон не смог. Лен замер, и Барри, хоть и чувствовал себя глупо, не мог упустить возможность: он сдвинул руку чуточку выше, устремляясь за теплотой в рукаве, и слабо стиснул предплечье.

— Я пытаюсь, — произнес Барри.

— Я найду тебе еще одно одеяло, — сказал Лен. Барри быстро схватился за его руку, и Лен вздохнул, явно не в силах бороться с хваткой. — Отпусти, Барри.

— Я ведь спас тебе жизнь, — его голос был едва ли громче шепота, но раздраженный взгляд Лена говорил Барри о том, что он прекрасно его слышал. Он попытался ухмыльнуться, но умудрился лишь изогнуть губы. — Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, — разделить со мной тепло своего тела.

Лен с тоской взглянул на свой стул, но во взгляде читалось смирение и обреченность. И когда Барри снова осторожно потянул его за руку, он позволил притянуть его ближе.

— Только пока я не усну, — Барри попросил. — Пожалуйста.

Его губы наконец удалось растянуть в молящей улыбке, когда из плеч Лена ушло напряжение — он признал свое поражение.

Он ближе придвинулся к кровати, и Барри убрал руку, спрятав ее под одеялами. Но с его губ сорвался звук недовольства, когда Лен взялся за покрывала.

— Куртка, — Барри возразил. Лен вскинул бровь, и Барри посмотрел на него из-под края одеяла. — Я не смогу украсть твое тепло, если ты сам весь укутан.

Лен долгое время смотрел на него. После, осознав, что Барри не шутил, он вздохнул, но все же начал снимать парку.

Узость его плеч была удивительна, и Барри понял, что он на пальцах руки мог пересчитать все те разы, когда он видел Лена без парки. Лен был высоким, но гораздо ближе к телосложению Барри, чем можно было бы подумать. Но вместе с тем он старался занять больше места, выглядеть внушительнее со своей объемной курткой, привычкой разваливаться везде, где он садился, и Барри впервые задумался, делал ли он это нарочно. Без глупой парки он выглядел моложе. Человечнее.

Лен тщательно избегал его взгляда, будто знал, что Барри его рассматривает. Одеяло же начало согревать Барри, но он уже слишком устал, чтобы об этом думать. Лен наклонился, чтобы стянуть ботинки, и Барри отодвинулся, чтобы освободить ему место.

Они едва уместились, и на лице Лена так и читалось, что вся эта ситуация здорово ущемляла его чувство собственного достоинства, но Барри это даже не волновало — он перебрался на сторону Лена, прижимаясь к его теплому телу. Барри переплел их ноги вместе и обвил пальцами одной руки манжет рукава Лена. Другая его рука скользнула под край его свитера, слепо касаясь теплой кожи живота и заставляя Лена от неожиданности подскочить. Он поймал Барри за запястье, будто собрался отбросить его руку, но Барри подобрался еще ближе, пробормотав извинения Лену в плечо.

По опыту Барри знал: после выстрела криопушка оставляет в воздухе резкий запах металла. Но запах не впитался в кожу Лена. Только едва уловимый аромат крема для бритья, ненавязчивый и знакомый. Барри прижался лицом ближе, бормоча слова одобрения в теплую кожу.

— Твои руки ледяные, — отрезал Лен. Его голос вибрировал в груди, и Барри ответил ему со сладким зевком.

— Я т’к и ск’зал, — пробормотал он и не только услышал, но и почувствовал, как Лен вздохнул в ответ.

Кортекс за пределами комнаты все еще был погружен в темноту, когда Барри проснулся парой часов позднее. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить о теплом теле под боком, которое он обнимал. Ранние воспоминания нахлынули, и Барри почувствовал, как размеренное сердцебиение под его ладонью усмиряет его беспокойство. Очевидно, во сне Барри протолкнул руку под свитер Лена глубже, укладывая поверх его сердца. Он прижимался к нему сбоку, голова покоилась на его бицепсе так, что рука Лена наверняка затекла, но по его дыханию можно было сказать — он все еще дремал.

Криопушка уже долгое время была выключена, и климат-контролю лаборатории наконец удалось установить в комнате комфортную для жизни температуру. Но даже так Барри не смог заставить себя выбраться из рук Лена. Он отбросил призрачное смущение, вместо этого снова роняя голову на плечо Лена. Лен же притянул его ближе, тихо промурлыкав его имя, и Барри почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло, не имеющее ничего общего с температурой тела. Он решил остаться так, всего на часок или вроде того. Они наверняка уже проснутся до того, как вся команда Флэша заглянет сюда утром, и тогда никто ни о чем не догадается.

***

  
— Убедись, что криопушка попадает в кадр, — Айрис прошептала, и Циско нетерпеливо от нее отмахнулся.

— Ты думаешь, я обрезал бы _мою_ технику? — зашипел он в ответ. — А теперь хорош фоткать исподтишка и держи меня за футболку.

Айрис вздохнула, но взялась за его воротник, когда он придвинулся ближе к дверному косяку, чтобы получить лучший снимок.

— Он убьет нас, — сказала она, едва сдерживая смешок, и Циско критически взглянул на картинку.

— Не, не убьет. Он будет слишком рад, что мы все живы, так что он просто сделает это лицо несчастного щенка, пока я это не удалю.

— Не думаю, что она говорила о Барри, — донесся до них из глубины комнаты голос, угрожающе тихий.

Циско от неожиданности уронил телефон, а Айрис уронила Циско.  
Он едва успел схватиться за дверной косяк, но телефон все-таки упал на пол с громким стуком. Лен вскинул бровь.

Брови Барри там, где он прятал лицо на груди Лена, нахмурились, и он ворчливо пробормотал что-то, что Циско не удалось различить. Лен же, не прерывая зрительного контакта, лениво погладил спину Барри, совсем обнаженную, если не считать бинтов, и этот обыденный жест собственничества заставил Циско подавиться воздухом.

— Спи, — пробормотал Лен в волосы Барри. Он слегка повысил голос, чтобы тот можно было услышать и у порога, и Айрис просунула свою голову внутрь поверх плеча Циско. Ее просто разбирало любопытство.

Барри вздохнул и провел ладонью по груди Лена — и вау, ладно, его ладонь была _под_ свитером Холода, что Циско определенно не хотел видеть — и затем обвил рукой талию Лена, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо. Лен усмехнулся.

— О мой Бог, — Циско сдох на месте, пока Айрис проскользнула мимо него, чтобы сделать еще пару фотографий.


End file.
